


Language Problems

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Screw This, They're All Autistic (Autistic Headcanon Drabbles) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Autistic Chekov, Bilingual Character(s), Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Language Difficulties, Prompt Fic, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Learning one language was difficult enough for Chekov.(Prompt: problems with language processing)





	Language Problems

It had taken Chekov a very long time to learn how to speak Russian, and he hadn’t learned how to speak properly until when he was about 5 years old. It even seemed that as soon as he had learned Russian, he was started on the path to learn English. English was even more difficult for him than Russian was. The language didn’t even always follow its own rules. Even after decades of speaking English, he still struggled with many of the sounds. Oftentimes people made fun of his accent, but he was proud of his language abilities, however small.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first drabble of my "Autistic Headcanon Drabbles" or "Screw It They're All Autistic". I'm going to try to churn these out regularly, so if you have any prompts please leave them in the comments, and I'll try to use them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
